


Demon Standards~Sebastian Michaelis

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aromantic, Contract, Demon, F/M, Faustus - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: It is common knowledge that women in the 19th century lived an opressed and atrocious life,lacking their rights and having their only meaning in that men-ruled society,assigned by gender roles,was looking pleasant to the eye of the viewer,birth-giving,and house-keeping.Nevertheless,there have always been those brave exceptions that have been striving to prove themselves relevant and worth as women of intellect,through different ways.This is the story of a young girl,trying to use her talent in the science field for the greated good of the country and her path to success.But will she be able to survive and succeed alone in her life-goal?Or will she find support in the most unexpected of places?





	Demon Standards~Sebastian Michaelis

Waking up in the Black Manor isn't exactly eventful.

My maid wakes me up,helps me dress up,as if I'm not capable of doing it myself,then I go serve breakfast with my silent parents...and the lessons start.

Oh no,don't expect I can choose the lessons I take.It's not like I am allowed to pursue the Science or Medical career that I've been dreaming of since I was young...however,I'm forced to study arts,languages and lady mannerism...which includes how to appear aesthetically pleasing to my future husband.And it's not like I'll be allowed to get a job...oh no,I have to just exist for the sake of existing.

And yes,fiance.Despite how young I am,I've been born in a noble family,where appearances and wealth are everything.

Lo and behold the blood purity of our family.

Violin class.German class.French class.Latin class.Painting class.Manners class.  
All day,everyday.The same damn thing.It's maddening.I'm at my breaking point.

And my parents being unnecessary strict isn't helping either.They say the only role of a woman is giving birth to her lord's children and looking pleasing to the eye.

But I disagree.

I have enough mental capacity to become someone of worth.Someone relevant in this society.And that can be done if I manage to break free from this invisible cage.

_. . . Actually,I could manage that very well . . ._

That's it.Tonight is the night I start living my life.

\----

I managed to pack some clothes in a small suitcase  _(only comfortable ones...as comfortable as these corsets could be...)_ ,then I knot the bed sheets and some other dresses together,then around the bedpost,and climb down the window,like in the story of Rapunzel,down her hair.  
The perks of living in London is that I know exactly who I could go to.

**The Undertaker.**

I knock on the door of his parlor,and go in,nonchalantly,hearing the familiar giggle.

 **UT:** _*giggles*_ Oh dear,who do we have here?Are you not aware of the time~?  
Me:I believe it is exactly 3:15am,sir.  
UT:Is it not quite late for a young lady,such as yourself,to be going into creepy shops?  
Me:Correct me if I'm wrong,but being 3 IN THE MORNING,I believe it is too EARLY.  
UT: _*giggles*_ And with what purpose have you come here,in my humble parlor,at this early hour,much before the opening time?  
Me:I need your help,and I think you could help me.  
UT:You think,or you hope?  
Me: _*eye twitch*_ A bit of both,Undertaker.A bit of both.So will you hear me out?  
UT:I am listening...with a condition.  
Me:What is it now?It's not a nice time to keep a lady standing,with her belongings,like this.  
Ut:By all means,do take a seat.My coffins are quite comfortable.  
Me:Why,thank you for your hospitality.  
Ut:Now,dear,why have you come here?  
Me:I am not certain you remember,but when I was young,my elder brother died of a disease,and my parents allowed me to choose his coffin.Nevertheless,the day I came here,I became fascinated with _*takes a skull*_ science. _*strokes it*_  
Ut:Intriguing~.  
Me:And so,I started studying my brother's books that he kept hidden under his bed.He,like myself,was also science-orientated.  
Ut:And what is the twist in this story?  
Me:The twist is,that we are at the end of the 19th century,and the role of the female gender is null.Birth-giving is not a relevant role.Looking pleasing isn't a relevant role.And this is not normal at all!If the true capacity of all women that have to suppress their intelligence would be developed,then the world would have been much,much farther than it is now.  
Ut:And you came here so that you-  
Me:So that I could help you with autopsies and   
Ut:Be able to study science at your leisure.  
Me:Precisely.  
Ut: _*giggles*_ I would be glad to welcome you as my new apprentice,then,my lady.  
Me:Raven.Just Raven is fine.After all,I'm not exactly a noble lady anymore.I am a simple,runaway girl.  
Ut:Any girl is a lady,my dear.  
me:Whatever suits yourself.Just let me tag along.I require no payment,however,I need to survive somehow.  
Ut:Worry not,child, _*pets my hair*_ for I will take care of you,for as long as you need.  
me:You have my thanks.And now-  
Ut:I shall show you your room.  
me:So...regarding the famous Jack the Reaper case...what do you know?  
Ut:What do you want me to know?  
me:Everything.

With a creepy laugh,he lead me to a back room,where different corpses were and we started my first lesson in anatomy and forensics.

**#####**

That night,however,I had a flashback I never thought I'd remember again.  
It featured my brother,in his bed,before the night of the funeral.

That night,I stayed in a chair,near his bed,holding his cold hand,and weeping.  
It was getting colder and colder,especially since the room window was opened and the winter harsh breeze was whipping my skin.  
However,when I got up to close the window,a most peculiar individual in a suit,with a gardening tool was in front of me,looking sternly,with piercing green eyes.

 **Me:Umm...Ex...Excuse me..sir...but may I ask...who are you?**  
**-?-:My name is William T. Spears and I am here to collect your brother's soul.**  
 **Me:Huh?But how?**  
 **Will:Simply put it,this is my job,as a Shinigami.**  
 **Me:Shini..gami..?That sounds like some divine character from those stories nana tells me!**  
 **Will: _*chuckles*_ Those stories might hold more than a speck of truth.Now stand aside,young one.I wish to harm you not.**

With that,I scuttered behind him,as he collected my brother's soul...by impaling his dead body and...something about a Cyno...matrix record?Something that held moving pictures of him with our parents,our puppy,and myself...this is most peculiar...

**Will:Remember this moment,young one,for you are destined for greatness.And revenge.**

He went to leave through the window,but just before he left,I grabbed his waistcoat,and made him turn to me.

**Me:Mr.William?Tell me the truth of my brothers death!What did he die of?They said it's a disease,b-...but I'm not sure how true that is!**

He looked at me in pity,with a pondering look on his face,and said a single word,before looking away and leaping out of the room.  
_**"Disease".**_

\----  
As I woke up,I started recalling the dream I just had,my vision still blurry.  
I stretch-  
And see a food tray in front of me,with a grinning Undertaker in front of me.

 **Ut:Good morning,little ray of sunshine~**  
**me: _*shocked*_ I didn't expect this-...But uh...Good morning to you too?**  
 **Ut:Breakfast is most important for a young lady like you to gain her strength.I believe you know that already,though.**  
 **me:Y-yes,I am aware of the benefits of a healthy breakfast,thank you for your concern.I will get ready as fast as I can,and we can start working.**  
 **Ut:So diligent~!Yes,yes,we will have a most interesting day ahead!**  
 **me:Oh,really?**  
 **Ut:Indeed~.**

After I finished eating and prepared for the day,dressing up in a simple,comfortable black dress,I start muttering again and again  ** _"Cyno...matrix..."_**  trying to relate it to anything...anything that makes sense...

As I was cutting the sternum,I see Undertaker raising his head,cocking it to the side,and looking in my direction.

 **Ut:Are you saying something,dear?**  
**me:Oh,I apologize.I just remembered a past memory from my childhood,and I'm trying to understand something that makes little sense...if,at all.**  
 **Ut:And what would that be?**  
 **me:Do you believe in humanoids with powers?The supernatural?Or,have you heard of...uh...what did he say he was called...Shi....Shiki....kami...Shikikami?No...umm...Shini....Shinikami...Shinigami....Yes,that was it!Shinigami!**  
 **Ut: _*giggles*_ Like in those stories?**  
 **me:I know it sounds stupid,but I think I met one,when my brother died.He somehow came in the room through the window,with a gardening tool...like a branch snapper or something...and he said he was there to collect my brother's soul.**  
 **Ut: _*smirks*_ Are you sure you weren't dreaming,my dear?Might have been your young self's way of coping with the shock of losing your beloved brother~.**  
 **me:I thought of that...but I think it might not be the case.He told me to remember that moment...it couldn't have been a coping defense mechanism!I have always been a rational person!**  
 **Ut: _*grinning*_ That sounds fantastic~.Anything else that this individual told you?**  
 **me:Erh...Can't remember much...But he wore glasses and had bright green eyes..they looked as if they were glowing...but nothing human like....and when he impaled my brother,I saw his memories!Yes,and I was in his memories too!It had to be right.He said it was a...um....okay I don't recall the term accurately but...Cyno...matrix record?Cynomatrix...Is that even a word?**  
 **Ut: _*chuckles*_ Or perhaps...a Cinematic record~?**  
 **me:Cine...matic...Cinematic re-YES!You are correct!It was a Cinematic Record!Now the word makes much more sense!**  
 **Ut:The story sounds stunning,but how are you going to prove it is true?**  
 **me:I can only try and pursue it,correct?**  
 **Ut:Dreams do come true,if you pursue them and fight for them.**  
 **me:Do you know what else I've been dreaming of?However,I think that finding a Shinigami would be far easier to accomplish than this one...**  
 **Ut:Oh~?what is it~?**  
 **me:You have heard of Weston College,haven't you?The best College in all the United Kingdom?**  
 **Ut:Oh yes,I see where you're going with this.You wish to attend this College,which would help greatly with your career,am I correct?**  
 **me: _*sighs*_ As always,yes you are.**  
 **Ut:I will see what I can do~.**

**_*Ring Ring*_ **

**me:A customer?**  
**Ut:Perhaps so~.Do join us,my dear.Let me make my entrance though.You will know when to come~.**  
 **me:Ah...right...**

From the front room,I heard a young voice asking for Undertaker.And he,of course,had to be eccentric and hide in a coffin and respond in a creepy voice.  
I entered the room with a sigh and a stoic expression.

 **Ut:Glad you joined us,dear~!**  
**me:Quite the entrance you had...not that I wasn't expecting it.**  
 **Ut: _*giggles*_ This is Earl Phantomhive,I believe you know him by now.**  
 **me: _*blinks*_ Phantomhive?Are you,really?Queen's Dog and all that?**  
 **Ciel: _*annoyed*_ Yes,I am.Ciel Phantomhive.**  
 **me: _*shocked*_ My,Ciel,you grew up quite a while.How old are you?**  
 **Ciel:How do you know me?**  
 **me:I am the daughter of the High Court Judge,Duke of Black,Nicholas Raymond:Raven Helena Black,thank you very much.If you remember,we used to play together when we'd go to Lizzie.Having Edward as a potential suitor,made us grow closer,back then.**  
 **Ciel:Raven...?**  
 **me:Oh please,the white hair should have been a give away...I see you brought your aunt with you.Pleased to see you again,Madam Red~.**  
 **MR: _*smirks*_ I am surprised they let you out of the house.How did you manage?**  
 **me:I ran away,of course.I wanted to pursue a medical career,much like you,not bother with...*shudders*paintings...**  
 **MR: _*laughs*_ That is so like you,dear.**  
 **Ciel:It's nostalgic to see you,however the Queen's last letter mentioned a certain 'Fox' coming to my aid.Perhaps you know something about that?**  
 **me: _*smirks*_ Being a sly little foxy has its advantages...right,pup?**  
 **Ciel: _*fuming*_ Don't call me that!**  
 **me: _*smirks*_ Not quite the reaction I was expecting from you,young Earl.And who are your...companions?I don't recall you having a young butler last time I saw you.Unless Tanaka somehow managed to find the Fountain of Youth.**  
 **Ciel:No,Tanaka is home,with the other servants.This is Sebastian.**  
 **Sebastian: _*bows*_ It is an honor,my lady.**  
 **me: _*nods*_ Likewise.Nice eyes.I guess we both match Madam Red's too.**  
 **Sebastian:It seems so.**  
 **Ciel:And this is Lau,of the KunLun trading company.**  
 **Lau:Hello,butterfly.**  
 **me:Greetings indeed.Now,what are you here for?**  
 **Undertaker:The young Earl came here to know more about-**  
 **me:Jack the Reaper?**  
 **Undertaker:Precisely~.Everyone's been scared because of the disturbance.But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing.**  
 **MR:Not the first time?And what do you mean by that?**  
 **Undertaker:It happened before.A case where prostitutes were killed.In fact,the way they were killed was similar too.**  
 **me:Oh yeah,but the police didn't fuss about it much.Quite ignorant,if you ask me.**  
 **Ut: _*nods*_ But the murdered prostitutes had all something in common.**  
 **Ciel:Something in common...?**  
 **Seb:What is it?**  
 **Ut:Well now,I wonder what.I wonder what it is indeed.Is it bothering you?**  
 **Lau:I see,so that's how it is.You're very good at business,Undertaker.So?How much money do you want?**  
 **Ut:How much money?I don't want any of the Queen's money!Now then,Earl.I have only one requirement... _*euphoric*_ Show me a  _"First rate"_ Laugh!If you do,no matter what you want to know,I'll tell you.**  
 **me: _*facepalm*_ Why...was I expecting that...?**  
 **Ciel:weirdo...**  
 **Lau:If that's the case,let me handle this.The sleeping Tiger of the Shanghai's New Year party,also referred to as my soul!This should satisfy you!Do you like it?**  
 **Ut: . . . Hm?**  
 **me:What in the world?**  
 **MR:It looks like he still won't talk,Lau.It can't be helped then.I,Madam Red,a Beauty of _High_ Society,shall make my appearance now!If I ask him,he'll be sure to tell us!**  
 **me:And I _HIGH_ ly doubt that.**

For one hour or so,she started gossiping and telling dirty jokes,but to no avail.

 **me:I know I have no sense of humour,but these attempts were nothing but pathetic.**  
**Ut:Come on,Earl,I've helped you many times in the past,can't you be nice to me just this once?**  
 **Ciel:Damn...**  
 **Seb:It can't be helped.**  
 **Ciel:S-Sebastian?!**  
 **Ut:It's the butler's turn now?**  
 **Seb:Everyone,please step outside for a moment.**  
 **me:This should be interesting.**  
 **Seb:You must absolutely NOT peek inside.**  
 **me:Amaze us,butler.**

Seconds later,Undertaker was legit dying of laughter and I looked more confused than before.I didn't even find his jokes funny!I know Undertaker has a great sense of humour,but to laugh like that from low-quality jokes?Atrocious...  
After everyone came back in the parlor,and I somehow managed to calm the mortician down  _(with some dog biscuits)_ ,he started telling them the story of the Jack the Reaper victims.

**Ut:I've always thought there weren't enough... _'guests'_... _*giggles*_.**   
**Seb:Not enough?**   
**Ut:Yes,not enough.Internal organs,of course.Don't you think that eternally sleeping _'guests'_  that lay in coffins are so cute?My hobby is to take out organs for research.**   
**me:Tell me something I don't know.**   
**Ut: _*strokes my face*_ My dear,you've been doing your own research on the victims.Could you share your report for them~?**   
**me:Certainly.All of the victims were female prostitutes,and all of them had a missing,representative organ.If you haven't guessed by now,it's the uterus.It's been carefully taken away.**   
**Ut:That is correct,my dear.Recently,this kind of _'guests'_ have been rapidly increasing.Their whole bodies dripping with blood,it's made me very busy.I am,however,thankful to my little apprentice.**   
**me:The pleasure is all mine.If I may continue on this report,and add up to the last fact of being 'carefully' taken away,one might conclude that,despite being few people on the streets at night,the culprit has at least the minimum anatomical knowledge,to perform such a clean and specific organ removal...in pitch black.**   
**Ut:Very well,little fox,you did your homework well~.Young Earl,if he had to act on such a short time,he should slit the throat first and proceed to cut the stomach.It's easier to succeed this way.He will keep committing crimes,unless someone stops him.Can you stop him? _"The Notorious Noble-Earl of Phantomhive"_**   
**Ciel:The world of darkness has the world of darkness' rules.He wouldn't murder random people for no reason.**   
**me:A serial killer always follows a certain pattern.Should be easy enough to catch him.**   
**Ciel:Then,want to join in the fun of one of the Queen's underground pet?**   
**me: _*shocked*_ I...well... _*looks at Ut*_**   
**Ut: _*grins*_ Take care of my little fox,Earl.Bring her home safe.**   
**me:Th-thank you-!**   
**Ciel: _*smirks*_ Sorry for intruding,Undertaker.Let's go.**

In the carriage we discussed about the issue and how the  _'Season'_ just began and most people are in the capital.All doctors,medical students,physicians and other aristocrats are included in the list,and Sebastian said he will do a report with all potential suspects...and he jumped off the carriage.  
Madam Red,Lau and Grell were concerned,but Ciel simply smirked and shrugged him off.  
There must be something...off about this butler.

And just as I suspected,mister Perfect managed to do BOTH tea AND an endless suspect list.That is humanly impossible.Ciel,what have you done..?

Sebastian not only wrote a list of suspects,but also found ALIBIS for all of them!  
This is preposterous!These ignorant idiots are fooled by his charm!  
So utterly mundane...

 **Seb:Let's have some tea while we chat.**  
**MR:How did you do it,Sebastian?Are you really just a butler? _*smirks*_ You couldn't be on her Majesty's secret service,right?**  
 **Seb:No,I'm just one _HELL_  of a butler.**  
 **me: _*mutters*_ Oh,please...**

Ciel looked at me and smirked,acknowledging my diss.He realized I'm not one of these weak,ordinary individuals who gets charmed by the mere illusion of perfection.The simple yet obvious idea of  _'flaw'_  doesn't seem to be in this red-eyed butler's vocabulary,but I will find out exactly the reason for this.

As we served our afternoon tea and snack,Sebastian told us the only possible suspect on the list,which is none other than the Viscount of Druitt.Hearing his name made my eyes widen unconsciously,but I kept listening to the conversation.

 **MR:Now that you mention it,I do recall he's been into black magic recently.**  
**me:Black magic?People actually believe in that rubbish?**  
 **Lau:Still,he is suspected of carrying out some sort of ceremony at that _"Secret party"_.And to use those prostitutes as altar sacrifices?**  
 **me:That just makes no sense.Sacrifices don't require you to be careless with the body,do they?**  
 **Ciel:Hmm...**  
 **Seb:At the 19th hour today,Viscount Druitt will be hosting a party.The seasonal period will be ending soon.I believe tonight will be the best time to investigate.**  
 **me:Let's go,then!This should be piece of cake.**  
 **Ciel: _*smirks*_ And what is your plan,then?**  
 **me:You see-...**

_**~At the party~** _

I stared at the huge,familiar mansion,while Madam Red and Lau were chatting,and I kept trying to fix Ciel's...wig.He was significantly annoyed that he couldn't use me for his plan,but rather,he had to be the main pawn himself.  
_How?_  
You see....  
Ciel needed an appealing female to fool the Viscount,but I couldn't be the bait,for I personally know him,and he wouldn't possibly sell his nephew's fiancée at the black market,now,would he~?  
So instead,I helped Sebastian prepare his Young Master for his first cross-dressing experience.  
Undertaker would have received his life-payment watching this kid struggle.

Regardless,I told the guard outside who I was and that I was with my foreign friend and our common acquaintances  _(Madam Red and Lau)_  and _'her'_ tutor.

As we entered the mansion,we started subtly looking around for the Viscount,when suddenly we hear the familiar squeal of delight of Ciel's fiancée,Lizzie,who was watching everyone in awe,and discovered us.  
Obviously,if she were to see Ciel,she'd recognize him in his disguise and ruin the plan.  
That's why I told them to leave,so I could distract her.

**Lizzie:Ah,Raven,your dress is so cute!And you look sooo pretty!I'm so glad to see you again!**   
**me: _*smiles*_ Thank you,Lizzie,I'm happy to see you as well.It's been a while,hasn't it?**   
**Lizzie: _*pouts*_ Too long!Soon,we should definitely meet again!I miss our short fencing spars!**   
**me:And the tea parties!**   
**Lizzie:Yes,definitely!It would be like old times!**   
**me:Certainly!If only Ciel and Edward would join us.Then again,neither can refuse a cute girl like you~. _*winks*_**   
**Lizzie: _*squees*_ Oh,I'm looking forward to it!I'm sure my brother will be so happy to see you again,too!**   
**me:So do I!Now,excuse me,dear,but I just saw someone I know and I'll go greet them.Enjoy the party~!**   
**Lizzie:See you very soon~!**

Picking up the pace,I gracefully go behind the Viscount,tap him on the shoulder,and do a pretty courtesy,as he turns to me with a dazzling smile,and a courtesy back.

 **Aleistor:*kisses my hand*Ah,young Raven,you look gorgeous today!How lovely it is to see you!**  
**me:The pleasure is all mine,Viscount.You see,I came here with my dear friend who is not from here and she _really_  wanted to meet you.She is,if I might say,quite lovely.**  
 **Aleistor: _*chuckles**smirks*_ Oh~?A young little bird wanting so eagerly to meet me?I am flattered!And where is she~?**  
 **me: _*smirks**pointing to Ciel*_ Right there.The one dancing with her tutor.**  
 **Aleistor: _*smirks*_ I must admit,she is indeed lovely.And so very graceful~.Will you do me the honor of introducing us,my dear?**  
 **me:Why,of course I will.**

Just as I said that,Ciel and I made eye contact and he came towards us.The Viscount,of course,being the charmer that he is,kissed his hand and complimented  _'her'_.

 **Aleistor:Quite fascinating.Quite a lovely dancer,just like a robin.**  
**Ciel:G-Good evening.**  
 **me:Please excuse her,she is quite shy.**  
 **Aleistor:I shall thank you for bringing her along.**  
 **me:I believe you will both find each other's company quite...intriguing.Farewell~!**

Winking at the poor cross-dressing boy,left in the hands of a pervert,I made my way to the refreshments' table,where I had to drink some expensive champagne.

 **Seb:Enjoying the evening,my lady?**  
**me:Absolutely not.**  
 **Seb:Quite a pity,wouldn't you say?**  
 **me:Not really...But at least _someone_  is enjoying it.**  
 **Seb:Are you talking about the Young Master,or about his aunt?**  
 **me:Both. _*chuckles*_ Definitely both.**  
 **Seb: _*extends his hand*_ While we are waiting for the Young Mistress to return, _*smirks*_ shall we dance,my lady?**  
 **me: _*looks away*_ How come one such as yourself finds the idea of mundane entertainment to be amusing?**  
 **Seb:You make a valid point, my dear lady. However, it would, of course, prove _most_  unfitting for someone of my dutiful position to appear to suggest, Heaven-forbid, any signs of disdain for what I believe is regarded as social etiquette on these fine occasions.**  
 **Me: Social etiquette? Surely you _must_  be joking. Such repetitive displays are hardly  _'social etiquette'_  so much as a dreary protocol. I, for one, tire greatly of it. No fool in his right mind could possibly consider this to be enjoyable.**  
 **Seb: _*smirks_ *Now now, I must advise that you pay attention to that sharp tone of yours. It's most unbecoming of a lady.**  
 **Me: Says whom? This wretched social protocol again?**  
 **Seb: Not at all. I simply fear that the Young _Mistress_ may be expressing just enough surly, unladylike behaviour for the two of you. We are at a ball, after all.**  
 **Me: As my current escort of sorts, I believe that the duty of keeping your lady happy is all yours. Surely social protocol has to work at least somewhat in my benefit.**  
 **Seb: Oh my, you're rather a tricky one, aren't you?**  
 **Me: If you truly _are_  the model butler you claim to be, I don't believe it should present a problem to you.**  
 **Seb: A problem? Oh, good heavens, no. A challenge, perhaps. And my, how I do like a challenge.**  
 **Me: _*turns away*_ Then,that's for the best,for I've been told I can be quite complicated.Best of luck with that~.**  
**Seb:As my lady wishes~.**

Having said that,I left the party to take a carriage back home,to Undertaker's parlor,where he was waiting for me with his usual grin.

 **Ut:Enjoyed the night,dear?**  
**me:Hardly...Parties are just dull.Here is where I truly belong.The true bliss comes from learning,not from exchanging sugar coated words,behind a fan,wearing a corset so tight that you risk fainting.**  
 **Ut:Then,I shall tell you something that will make you rather happy~.**  
 **me:Oh really?And what would that be?**  
 **Ut:A new body just arrived~!**  
 **me: _*excited*_ Another victim of Jack the Reaper?**  
 **Ut:Yes,yes indeed,darling!**  
 **me: _*rushes upstairs*_ Give me a second to change in something more practical,and I'll help you!**  
 **Ut: _*giggles*_ The night is still young,my dear~.**

That night,we did the autopsy on the new victim,discussed different theories,and discovered my new passion for Astronomy and Ophthalmology.  
It was,however,in the middle of the autopsy,when I had a revelation,and I gasped,earning a confused looked from the mortician.

**_"So then,I was right.The Viscount wasn't the real culprit.That leaves only one possible suspect...!"_ **


End file.
